


Last Rose Of Summer

by Cecilia_Riddle



Category: Alex/Sean - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Riddle/pseuds/Cecilia_Riddle





	Last Rose Of Summer

【红灯区】  
“This is the last rose of summer, left blooming all alone   
All her lovely companions are faded and gone.   
No flower of her kindred, no rose bud is nigh   
To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh.   
I'll not leave thee, thou lone one! to pine on the stem   
Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them  
……”  
嘶哑的声音流淌在漆黑的房间里，唯一的光亮就是一支烟，音调倒是没唱错，可是明显他的嗓子状态很不好，除了烟味，房间里还有血腥味，唱歌的人手腕上有一道口子还淌着血。“Alex，我不是要自杀，真的……这样割死不了，不然我早死了……”一个惨白又瘦弱的人，赤裸着，身体和惨白的床单融为一体，一头红发亮眼，微笑着向着虚空解释着什么，神色认真得像是真的在和谁解释，他手臂上纵横交错的伤疤证明他所言不虚，最狰狞的一道划过动脉，伤口并不平滑整齐，反而像是牙齿撕咬的，身上也有很多刀刃极薄的利器划伤的疤，他又抽了一口烟，吐出烟雾“我一会儿就包扎……我已经能控制我自己不吸了……等我戒毒，Alex带我回家……哈哈哈……咳咳咳……”冬初气温已经很冷了，他还敞着窗户，不盖被子。  
“Cassidy！Cassidy！”屋里人笑一会儿咳一会儿，屋外突然响起砸门声，转眼间被称为Cassidy的男人又恢复了往日妖妖娆娆不正经的样子，披上衣服拉开门，一手用胳膊拄着门框夹着烟，吐了一口烟雾喷在砸门的男孩脸上，一手捋了一把凌乱的红发“Peter，给我个理由不把你扔出去。”被Cassidy的样子惊艳到，与其说经验不如说惊吓，红着眼眶的灰色头发男孩呆立着也不躲开他吐的烟雾，直到眼前妖娆的男人开口，他才像重启一样眼睛瞬间涌出泪水来“Nina，Nina发高烧了！必须去医院！可是……可是我没有……没有……”没有钱……并不是因为贫穷难以启齿，而是他实在承受不住这样的重压，毕竟他也只是个孩子。  
“我不是开福利院的，小难民！”美人不耐烦地转身，去翻自己的床，Peter一下子绝望起来，自从被Cassidy先生带回来，他和Nina已经麻烦人家太多了，这位名声狼藉的皮条客，收留自己和妹妹这两个偷渡的难民，还经常施舍一些食物，心情好的时候会帮自己照顾妹妹，不抽烟不吸毒不喝酒时的Cassidy先生很迷人，整个人那种温柔的气质太美好了，他会抱着Nina坐在小阳台上，轻声唱着歌儿，温柔的眼眸中满是笑意，伸手撩一下头发，Nina在他怀里咯咯咯地笑……他怎么再好意思求他呢？就在Peter恍惚的时候，Cassidy已经穿好衣服，从床垫里面破开布料掏出一个密封盒子，掏出一捆用塑料袋包的结结实实的钱，拍了Peter脑袋一下训斥道“还愣着干什么！快去把Nina抱过来！”  
【医院】  
“还好送医即使，她会好起来的……”漂亮的护士笑眯眯地对着Peter保证，Peter感激地都快跪在地上感谢Cassidy了，他跑进病房看望妹妹，那个护士走过来问Cassidy“需要给你包扎一下吗？”  
有时候一见钟情这个戏码是怎么演都不落幕的，红发的清癯男人，他的面容让她想起爱尔兰故乡，这个天气他穿得单薄，口鼻呵出淡淡的白烟，氤氲成了一副画。  
Cassidy抬头，看向眼前的年轻护士，护士帽下隐约露出一些红发，高挑细瘦，皮肤苍白，脸上有些小雀斑，再加上刚才熟悉的口音，Cassidy也强撑着露出一个笑容，他手腕上的血基本上不流了，本来割的就不深，也没有伤到什么大的血管，他摆摆手笑着说谢谢。他自知他的相貌气质容易吸引人，当初Alex就是被他的外貌一眼吸引，并在自己被女孩子围着时会吃醋，太久没有出来了，他都忘了自己这个优势了。  
“我……我叫Hailey……”护士期期艾艾地开口，长着小雀斑的脸上浮起两片红霞，Cassidy露出包容的笑容“很高兴认识你，Hailey，我叫Sean。”  
【红灯区】  
Sean又躺在床上，等着他唯一的嫖客，他曾经的恋人Alex•Summers警长，他急迫地想做，想被那具熟悉的炽热身躯狠狠地X，把他的肠子X破最好，不然他又想吸毒了。  
分手后的做爱应该叫做强奸，令人尊敬、年轻有为、前途无量的Summers警官应该不会做这种事，可是他做了，他闯进来，用和他记忆中完全不同的方式再一次进入他麻木的身体，但Summers警官不认为这是强暴，他认为他只是在红灯区找了一个披着他前男友美丽皮囊的money boy，他从此就成为了红灯区声名狼藉的皮条客Sean•Cassidy的唯一客人。  
Sean洗了个澡，穿上长袖衬衫和低腰牛仔裤，手腕上的伤口包的严严实实，藏在长袖下，叼着红艳艳的大号草莓棒棒糖，站在阳台上像是普通的男妓揽客一样，随着摩托车轰鸣，他知道他的客人来了。Alex•Summers摘下头盔，停好车抬头看向Sean，很好，衬衫扣子解开到胸口，松松垮垮的低腰牛仔裤都快露出他的三角区了，圆球形和乒乓球差不多大的，红艳艳的棒棒糖，上面沾着晶莹的口水，被Sean含进去又吐出来，同样绯红的舌头舔着，他头顶上的灯光照射下，乱糟糟的红灯区好像只是他一个人的秀场，表演者卖弄着他的风骚。  
“我今天涨价了，你还要X我吗？Summers警官（Sergeant）？”都知道他只会XSean，没人敢抢皮条客的客人，Alex无人纠缠顺利上楼，旧公寓没有电梯，Sean住在顶层，曾经他们买下这里，说好了要建一个学校的。还没进屋子，Sean就堵在门口，轻车熟路地摸上了Alex已经被他刚才吃棒棒糖勾起火的性器官上，Alex听了后冷笑一声，推着他就进屋子“不劳你替我的钱包费心，虽然被阻碍过前程，但最近刚升职为警督（Police Lieutenant），还付得起嫖娼的钱。”  
Sean表面上没有任何波澜，被推得踉踉跄跄进屋，找个没有水的杯子放棒棒糖，仰躺在床上，发现Alex在看棒棒糖，舔舔嘴唇“客人送的，新奇玩意儿，能吃很久的棒棒糖，用来练口活儿不错，要不要给你来一个草莓味的口交？新品推出，会员免费试用……哈哈哈……咳咳咳……”Sean笑得没心没肺，Alex冰蓝色的眸子里充满了愤恨，紧握双拳恨不得打破他的脸，却在Sean咳得撕心裂肺时掩饰不住的担忧痛心“你怎么了？”  
“呵呵呵，吸毒吸的……”本来想说自己没事，可是Sean忍不住说自己是因为吸毒，他迫不及待地想看Alex变脸，哪怕被Alex暴打一顿。果然Alex勃然大怒，拎起Sean的领子“你还在吸毒？！”Sean仰着脸，眯起双眼笑着对他说“对啊……在你来之前，刚刚爽过一回，别问我毒品哪儿来的，Summers警督，客人给的……来上我的人那么多，我忘了是哪一个了……”曾经说谎就会眼睛止不住乱飘，头忍不住低下的男孩，此刻面不改色地说着谎，他把内心那个渴望和Alex重头再来的自己关在内心的角落，任由那个自己哭喊着“说实话！求求你，对他说实话！我没有……”Sean得意洋洋地等待Alex的殴打，他希望Alex能快一点，如果不仰着头眯着眼睛，他怕自己的眼泪会掉下来。  
“你最好吸死了，你这该死的下贱的渣子！万人骑的婊子！早晚让人X烂了！”没有迎来拳头，Alex直接把Sean的裤子扒下来，里面连内裤都不穿，再一次为他的怒火添柴，Sean总是精确地知道如何惹怒Alex，已经被他自己扩张过的后穴被Alex暴力进入并没有受伤，只是疼得忍不住叫喊，Alex疯狂地咬着他的嘴，挺着腰部猛地一下下撞击，赤红色的肉柱沾染粘腻的水渍，看上去就像刚才那支棒棒糖，这个草莓味的撕咬甜美到苦涩。曾经的他永远不可能想到他会这样对待他深爱的人，曾经就算吃醋都不会说Sean一句重话啊！他更不会想到他心爱的Sean，会在明知他因为幼时母亲毒瘾发作差点杀掉他弟弟而痛恨毒品的情况下去吸毒。  
“Alex……Alex……嗯~嗯~啊……Alex！好爽！我爱你！哦！我太爱你了！”即便被Alex用恶毒的语言羞辱他，Sean也笑得那么开心，好像Alex对他说的是多么缠绵悱恻的情话。  
“这就是你涨价的原因？”听着Sean叫床声，Alex越来越愤怒，他扒了Sean的全部衣服，看见上面遍布的伤痕，心中悲愤难忍，谁？谁这样对待了自己曾经深爱的珍宝？Sean愣了一瞬又绽开笑，手抚摸上Alex那张让他朝思暮想的脸“对啊，他们一边X我一边用刀子划，你要不要试试？划的时候，我会缩紧……”  
“贱人！”被刺激到发疯的Alex低头咬住他的皮肉，崩开了一些伤口，Alex吮着这些血，用力猛X着Sean，里面洗澡时挤的润滑剂早没有了，干磨着脆弱的肠子，酷刑好像无休无止一般。  
直到Alex的摩托声再也听不见，Sean躺在床上，身上床上都是血和精，大把的钞票洒在他身上，他不想起来拣，但是他和Peter需要钱，真的需要钱。披上睡袍，跌跌撞撞下楼砸门，棕色皮肤的浓妆女人一脸不耐烦“干嘛？我交房租了。”Sean抬起他现在苍白到看起来鬼气森森的脸“Angle，给我一些海洛因……”他好疼，好疼，只有毒品能让他疼得轻一点，戒毒有什么用？反正Alex再也不会爱他了。  
【游戏厅】  
作为游戏厅，生意看起来很冷清啊，可是这里的人都知道，这里表面是个游戏厅，实际上是一家赌场，Peter在哄Nina睡着后，决定出来碰碰运气。他和Nina都是难民偷渡客，家乡爆发了战争，妈妈带着他和妹妹偷渡到美国想找他们的生父，可是妈妈死在路上了，他和妹妹要不是饿晕在Sean的必经之路上，可能也死了，Sean对他们有恩，他们却恩将仇报一样，三天两头地出问题惹麻烦，这次Sean都动用了最后的私房钱了，这才月初，那一片的站街女或money boy交房租还早着呢，Nina刚退烧，他们需要钱，所以……  
“嗨~先生今天手气不错啊？”Peter尾随着这个男人很久后才鼓起勇气搭讪。他打算卖自己的初夜，在赌场那里等了很久，看着一个个或骂骂咧咧或垂头丧气的人出来，他都没有上前推销自己，这些一看就是输钱的人，他怕被他们揍，就算要买也不可能付大价钱，更有可能虐待他一晚上。长期的艰辛生活，让他学会了察言观色，直到看到一个三四十岁的男人步履轻松有力，面上挂着一抹笑，眼睛里满是得意，一看就是赚了钱的，看起来也不像凶恶的人，Peter这才敢上前。  
“嗯，还可以。”早就察觉到这个男孩鬼鬼祟祟地跟着自己，是想拦路抢劫的？作为地下赌场的老板，在黑道有一定地位的Remy•Lebeau本来想引他到偏僻处，可现在他改变主意了，这么可爱的男孩儿，他倒是愿意手把手，身贴身地教他赌博的技巧“你想学？”  
“不，不是的……”看着那双红宝石一样的奇特眼睛，Peter又羞愧了，他说不出口，太羞耻了，可是Cassidy先生为他们付出太多了，而且妹妹需要吃营养品，就算今天不卖，他迟早要卖“我……我……你需要特殊服务吗？先生？我，我是从Cassidy那里听说的……”他提起Sean为自己壮胆。  
“什么服务？”看着男孩羞涩的模样，牌皇觉得他可爱极了，没注意他刚才说的是什么意思，自己刚问完就反应过来了，眼神立刻玩味地看着他“什么价位？提供哪些服务？”  
“……我……”Peter瞬间呆住了，他居然忘了给自己定价！第一次……初夜这么宝贵，应该很贵吧？他犹豫着开口“口交200刀，肛交300刀，500刀可以跟着你回家让你X，1000刀可以不带套……受伤流血什么的，另外算……”Peter紧张羞耻到快要哭出来了，磕磕巴巴地报价，如果他选不带套，他和Sean这个月就不用为钱发愁了。  
眼前男孩儿傻乎乎的样子，Remy哪里还看不出是第一次出来卖？要是说他是个学生都有人信，这样的宝贝居然叫价这么低？“你还是处子对吗？”Peter呆呆地点点头，Remy揽住他“那我给你3000刀买你一天，这一天你归我所有，但如果我发现你不是处子，我就X死你，一分钱不给。”快银忙不迭地点头，这个价格已经超出预期太多了！被称作牌皇的赌场老板觉得，今天收获格外不错，连晚收摊都不烦闷了。  
“哦！真暖和啊，老兄！”捧着热的牛奶可可，Peter被这段时间的困苦压迫的少年性子又活泛起来，小口地啜着香甜的饮料，一边打量着屋子，屋子里开了空调，暖和极了，Peter整个人放松下来，几乎忘了自己为什么来这里，陷在柔软的沙发里，看上去像是慵懒的猫。Remy看见他这副样子笑出了声，Peter立刻端正地坐好，又拘谨起来“对不起，我是说，您的屋子很暖和，先生。”  
“不用那么拘谨，年轻人，叫我Remy就可以了。”忍了很久，牌皇终于向他眼馋很久的头发伸出来怪蜀黍的手，手感果然令人满意，而被人温柔地揉一揉脑袋的Peter则呆呆地像只被铲屎官呼噜了毛的猫主子，牌皇大笑起来“想吃点什么吗？可爱的小猫？”  
“不，不用了……”就算他已经将近一天没有吃东西了，而且之前很久都没有饱餐过，但是他不想这么丢人地向他的嫖客求投喂，这个男人对他好温柔，自从家乡爆发战争后，他就没感受到这种温柔了，可是，可是他只是买下自己初夜的嫖客罢了，他的难过直接写在了头顶上，小小声地补充“我叫Peter。”  
“好的Peter，我希望你能赏脸陪我共进……”现在是天快亮了，这怎么算？宵夜？早餐？牌皇突然有些懵，但又反应过来“尝尝我故乡的味道怎么样？在我做饭的时候，可否帮我照顾一下我的小可爱们？”Peter点头答应，牌皇从一个大房间放出几只猫，一反常态，猫咪们没有扑向晚归的铲屎官，而是警惕地凑近Peter，几只猫似乎在交流什么，最终一只埋着优雅的步伐凑到Peter面前，Peter觉得他那副样子太逗了，伸手挠了挠他的下巴，猫咪发出舒服的呼噜声，窜到Peter怀里，其他的猫咪也放松了警惕，围着他玩闹起来。  
果然是同类啊！牌皇心里暗笑着走进厨房。做好食物叫Peter吃饭，他还有些舍不得猫咪小伙伴，饱食了一餐，牌皇去收拾餐桌，让Peter抱着小猫们看动画片，直到牌皇坐在他身边，终于想起来自己是来卖的，站在他面前紧张到发抖。不是没有夺取过雏儿的第一次，可是对着怎样可爱的小猫咪，牌皇难得没有想趁着他无力反抗对他为所欲为，一把抱起错愕中的Peter，带着他进浴室，把他羞涩的男孩一点点剥光，热水淋在二人身上，男人精壮蜜色的身躯贴上男孩白嫩纤瘦的身躯，挤了一点洗发水揉他小猫的头发，又用沐浴露在他身上涂抹，揉搓他的皮肤，胸前的乳头被牌皇有意无意地按压，青春的躯体怎么受得了这个？Peter忍不住一声呻吟，觉得有什么热流顺着乳头流向小腹下，平常尿尿的东西有些涨“我，我想小便……”  
不明所以的Peter开口想让Remy放开他，Remy笑着推着他来到马桶前，握住他的性器，替他撸动着，Peter惊叫推拒Remy，他知道自己这是怎么回事了，不行！不行！这种事太羞耻了！牌皇另一手不再箍住他的腰，摸着他的胸口，把自己已经立起的性器挤进Peter的臀缝里，并没有打算直接开苞，只是忍不住想把自己的东西弄在这个男孩身上。Peter的心一直悬着，虽然他并不反感这种感觉，他不知道自己是不是直男或者天生是gay，他只想不再拖累Sean并且让妹妹不会饿肚子，但是身后这个男人的温柔爱抚，让他有些迷了心智“Remy……Remy……你X我吧，我准备好了……”  
“不，小猫咪，先好好睡觉，什么都睡醒了再说……”射在Peter屁股上，Peter前面早就已经初精泄得一塌糊涂了，洗完澡，吹干了Peter的头发，搂着光裸的小猫咪，牌皇抱着他难得睡得香甜。  
【红灯区】  
Sean是被Nina的敲门声惊醒的，听见Nina的叫门声，Sean立即坐起来把自己裹严实，他怕Nina看见他身上这些被强X后的痕迹，看见床边的那一袋毒品，Sean后悔昨天自己被Ⅹ的头脑不清楚，居然又复吸了，随手把毒品塞到枕头底下，用水洗掉脸上干涸的泪痕，开门抱起Nina，Nina把捏着的纸条递给他，上面Peter歪歪扭扭地说明自己出去找工作了，请自己代为照顾Nina。给Nina煮了麦片，给Nina盛了稠的，他盛的汤再泡了一些脆的麦片，Alex喜欢这么吃，他不喜欢夹生的，但是他在努力假装他们还在一起生活，吃着一个碗里麦片。两个人一人一碗地吃，Nina还不是很会用勺子自己吃，麦片弄到软嘟嘟的脸上，Sean笑了笑抱起Nina，耐心地喂着她，Nina眯起眼睛拿脸蹭了蹭他，倏忽瞪大眼睛“哥哥怎么哭了？”  
“啊？没有啊。”Sean用袖子擦了一下脸，努力冲着怀里的女童笑，眼泪却绷不住。三个人的早餐，他抱着五六岁的孩子喂饭，厨房里，那个人穿着可笑的围裙，端着煎蛋出来，给他们一人一个早安吻……这本来是他和Alex共同规划的未来，他们会在Alex升职为警督后结婚，然后领养一个孩子……现在只有他自己了。  
【医院】  
“你这是怎么受伤的？”Alex来包扎伤口，眼睛却没有离开这个红发护士，红色卷发，苍白的皮肤，修长的脖颈，脸上俏皮的小雀斑。护士随口感叹着问他血淋淋的手，替他的手消毒。Alex沉默一下“没什么大事，骑摩托摔的。”  
“说谎，你是打什么硬物打的，自残？”护士抬起头，犀利的眼睛和Sean一样是灰蓝色，眼睛里满是狡黠的自信，Alex愣了一下，微笑道“你介意下班后让我请你吃顿饭吗？”他想，也许他该谈一场恋爱了，一个正正经经的姑娘，然后把那个自甘堕落的人忘了。  
“不好意思，你不是我喜欢的类型。”护士干脆利落地回绝了他，脑中忍不住浮现那天那个晚上遇上的男人，他身上那种忧伤的气质吸引着她，还有他的笑容，就像家乡湿润的海风。  
像，太像了！Alex觉得这大概是补偿吧？补偿他一个好女孩，他会加倍对女孩好，直到追到手为止。  
【八年前】  
“不好意思，你不是我喜欢的类型。”高中毕业舞会上，他鼓起勇气向他暗恋了很久的Sean•Cassidy表白，对方干净利落地拒绝了他“如果我是gay，你大概太完美了，但是……我喜欢的是那种该凸的凸，该翘的翘的姑娘，你懂的，就像……”那双灰蓝色的眸子瞟向正在一旁疯狂劲舞的女孩子。  
Alex用大学前的暑假追到了他，然后进入了警校，Sean进入了罗德岛设计学院，因为和他出柜，Cassidy家和Sean断绝了关系，Sean从养尊处优的大少爷跟着他过了一段苦日子。他成为警员后，他们租了房子同居，Sean继续深造，他的几幅画拍出了高价，他们用这些钱买了一栋楼，在“贫民窟”那里，想盖一个慈善美术学校，让这里的孩子受到陶冶……可现在那栋楼，已经住满了站街女和money boy，他的Sean住在最顶层。  
【牌皇家】  
Peter是被抵在他臀部的热源弄醒的，一睁眼就被牌皇碰住脸吻在额头上“早安。”男人应该是刷过牙了，清新甜美的薄荷香橙味，Remy红宝石一样的眼睛里的炙热可不是一个早安吻能解决的，Peter快速地洗漱，几个小时前吃了几天内唯一一顿不是麦片粥的饱餐，身体应该还算干净吧？  
“宝贝儿，我来吧……”牌皇拿着专业灌肠工具，替他清理肠道，这样卫生也安全，充分的扩张保证他的第一次不会受伤。灌进温水时，Peter突然清醒过来，他不应该对这个人产生好感，这个人只是自己的嫖客，再怎么样，他们都不是应该这样温情脉脉的关系，这样的沉沦只会使自己受伤。排干净后，Peter已经四肢发软了，虚弱地由牌皇带着他回到床上，上次被抱到这张床上，他当时满心被呵护的眷恋，可是现在……灌过肠，年轻男孩的后穴松软，Remy让他趴在自己身下，用手指轻轻一按，粉红色的肉穴就蠕动起来，Remy握住自己的性，在那个可爱的入口磨蹭几下，温柔却不容许拒绝的捅进Peter的身体，因为扩张的很充分，所以Peter也没有多疼，只是胀痛得让他忍不住收缩后穴企图将这个尺寸让人发疯的东西挤出，他呜咽着咬自己的手，被牌皇霸道地按住他的手，下身猛地一挺，又挤进去一指节的长度“啊！要破了！”Peter大叫起来，扭动着屁股躲避，却被牌皇的硕大紧紧钉住，牌皇握住男孩的腰，等他冷静下来不再挣扎，才伸手撸动他因为胀痛疲软的性器官，等小Peter再一次翘起来的时候才慢慢把余下的部分推进去“怎么样？Cher，大不大？”一个个细密的吻落在Peter脸上，这样大胆的语言让Peter害羞不已“Cher，你多大了？怎么还这么害羞？”  
“我16了，再过几个星期16。”被身后人的东西填满，还被问这样羞人的话题，Peter自然是忽略前者，去回答后者了。牌皇摸着Peter性器官的手顿了一下，一时有些语塞，他以为Peter只是看起来小，没想到……真的未成年？自己35，完全可以作他的父亲！要是Peter再大两岁，他就完全没有心理负担！不过送到嘴边的肉，岂有放过的道理？就算自己不吃，也是便宜了别人，小猫咪应该是遇上了什么困难，自己这是帮他一把。  
这具过于年轻的身体太过紧致，每一次进出都让牌皇爽的不行，Peter也是第一次经历前列腺的刺激，加上他的性器官被牌皇照顾的很好，爽得只剩下哼哼的力气，结束后两个人还紧紧地抱在一起，直到牌皇把自己的东西拔出来“我带你去洗洗，不然闹肚子。”  
这一整天，Remy一共X了Peter三次，时间越临近晚上，Peter的情绪越低落，他甚至有点不想回去了，在Remy这里他感受到久违的无忧无虑，就像很小的时候，爸爸妈妈还在一起。晚上最后一次做爱，Peter采取的面对面的姿势，结束后还紧紧抱着牌皇，偷偷掉眼泪。  
“Cher，睡吧，明早我送你回家。”内心对这个小猫咪也百般不舍，牌皇抱着他，两个人无声地亲吻着对方，洗澡的时候都没有心思互相轻薄。  
【游戏厅】  
“我……你……不用送了，我下车了……”沉默地吃完早饭，Remy开车带他去Cassidy的地方，那个红发爱尔兰皮条客，以前被条子X过的男妓，不知道小猫咪在他那里会不会受委屈……Peter见到赌场就想下车，回去这么晚，Sean一定会骂死他的，Remy给了他5000刀，因为Remy在他肩上狠狠咬了一口，咬出了血，他的后穴也被X肿了，所以多加了2000刀。  
“Cher！”牌皇突然按住他要开门的手，顺势把他圈入怀中，深吻他，直到Peter面色潮红地任他摸，牌皇拿出自己的钥匙“我想……我想雇你替我照顾我的猫……这是我家钥匙，我会付你丰厚的薪水，从今天晚上开始可以吗？晚上来找我可以吗？”Peter睁大了眼睛，他不敢相信Remy居然为了他这样做！  
“呵呵呵，真可爱。”目送着蹦蹦跳跳的Peter离开，Remy觉得心情舒畅极了，然而……“我真是色迷心窍了！”他把钥匙给了Peter，上面除了家里的钥匙，还有刚拔下来的车钥匙！现在车停在这里算怎么回事呢？  
【红灯区】  
“你是不是去卖了？”失踪一天的Peter突然带回来大量的现金，5000刀！这让Sean怎么想其他的？哄Nina看动画片去，他拽着Peter去阳台把他大骂了一顿，好好的孩子为什么要走这条路？不就是钱吗？上次Alex上完他，洒在他身上的钱够他们支持到下次Alex来上他，为什么要一个孩子去愁钱的事？为什么事情会变成这样？这种地狱一样的生活什么时候能到头？  
“我不想你再被那个条子强X了！”Peter抱住Sean委屈起来，要不是他是偷渡客，要不是怕被遣返，他早就冲进来打那个条子了！他知道Sean从来没有接过客人！从来都是在等那个条子！如果Sean不想见Alex，就会把他锁在外面，自己在屋里大声播放GV，然后对着他画的Alex自慰，Sean自己画的Alex，总是颜色明亮，就像神话素材里的光明神，他对着Alex的画像大声呻吟着，就像是在进行3p。而那个该死的条子呢？他就会在外面像一头发怒的雄狮，砸着Sean的门，大声咒骂着Sean。Sean就会停下叫床声，坐在门后，背抵着门，咬着自己的手无声地哭泣。  
“oh，Peter，对不起，我们下午做一顿大餐好吗？很久没有好好吃一顿了，炖爱尔兰式羊肉汤怎么样？还有土豆饼配熏三文鱼？”得知Peter找到了工作，Sean很高兴，哪怕那个牌皇居心不良，也好过让Peter和自己这样苦熬着，这种地方不适合让Nina呆着，Nina那么可爱，怎么可以成长在这种地方？要想办法让他们尽快找到爸爸才行！  
【餐厅】  
“Alex？Alex？”自己呵呵呵讲了半天觉得有意思的事情，对方居然完全没有在听自己说话，还给自己点了一杯基尔肯尼啤酒，自己从来不会喝这个的！她也不是很喜欢羊肉汤！之前告诉过他！“你到底什么意思？我都告诉你我不喜欢这个，为什么每次都要点？”脾气再好的人都会被Alex这样的行为激怒，Hailey觉得Alex似乎在透过她缅怀一个人，要是只有一点点说明这个男人情深义重，可是他的行为简直让人感到毛骨悚然，她甚至怀疑那个人早已死了，灵魂就飘在自己身后，而Alex看得见那个鬼魂！“你自己吃吧！我先走了！”  
Alex默默端起了那碗有着胡萝卜薏仁的羊肉汤，刚被家里断了经济来源，Sean嘴馋却舍不得花钱，只能自己炖，一开始炖的难以下咽，两个人说好同甘共苦，他却怎么都不肯多喝，宁愿肉偿……他承认自己忘不掉他，那个海妖，Alex听过其他追Sean的人如此评价他，那个美术系的男生，说Sean就像海中诞生的维纳斯，却不是神，是海妖。  
那个红发的爱尔兰女护士最终拜倒在他的西装裤下，就像当初被自己掰弯的Sean一样，他Alex•Summers是个专情的人，但他也是个猎艳高手，只要他愿意，总能钓到想要的人，无论男女，仅仅一天，他得到了这个神似小海妖的女人。  
【红灯区】  
Sean做了他拿手的菜，Peter却没什么胃口，他等着去找Remy，说不定Remy又会给他做晚餐吃，然后两个人再像昨天晚上一样做爱。“嘿！你这是魂儿被那个吹笛人勾走了吗？小灰毛老鼠？”Sean把土豆压碎浇上浓汤和碎肉搅拌搅拌喂Nina吃，Nina坐在Sean腿上，一双小腿晃晃悠悠，显然吃的满意，反观Peter的样子，Sean就知道他怎么了。  
“几点了？哎呀！我要去找Remy！”本来就魂不守舍的Peter被Sean这么一说，正大光明地要溜，摸了摸口袋里的钥匙，满心甜蜜地跑了，Sean摇摇头对一脸懵懂的Nina解释Peter找到工作了，很快就能有钱带她去找爸爸了，等找到爸爸办了移民，他们就不用躲在他这里了。  
“喜欢吃这个吗？”Nina吃的有些小肚子微微鼓起，Sean就不给她继续喂了，小孩子不知道饥饱，再让她吃该不舒服了，带她洗手洗脸，给她放动画片看，安顿了Nina，Sean准备坐下吃有些凉了的饭。Alex推开门看见的就是这样一副场景，Sean温柔地哄孩子，孩子明显是吃饱喝足了，房间里还支着画架，一大一小，大的那个用明亮的色彩写实地画着，小的那个充满童趣歪歪斜斜，模仿着大的那幅画，一看就是Sean之前在教孩子画画。餐桌上摆着三副餐具，两大一小的碗，小碗里有残渣，两个大碗干干净净的，应该是Sean在等一个人归家，先喂的孩子。这是他们以前规划的未来，来过这么多次，Alex没有发现第二个人的生活痕迹，第二个大碗应该是Sean还放不下自己吧？Alex突然心软了，像从前那样饱含眷念地呼唤他“Sean。”  
“去Angle姐姐或Warren哥哥那里去好吗？Nina乖。”听到Alex久违地温柔呼唤，Sean没有来得及怀念这种熟悉的语气，就急急忙忙让Nina离开，因为Nina是偷渡来的难民，而Alex是警察，万一Alex向移民局报告怎么办？Alex可是向来铁面无私的。Nina向来乖巧，她有些怕怕地看了看Alex，抱着新买的玩具小鹿跑掉了，Alex并没有多关注她，他觉得在这种地方哪个站街女不小心搞大了肚子，生下没有父亲的孩子再正常不过了，Sean觉得孤独哄孩子玩什么的也很正常。  
Alex很自然地坐在Peter刚才坐的位置上，给自己盛了一碗汤，Sean做的羊肉汤没有腥膻味，这是他们同居的几年里练出来的，Sean坐在他对面没有说话，勺子碾压着煮软了的胡萝卜，Alex本来就吃过了，但是还是又喝了两碗汤吃了一块苏打面包。Sean没有任何胃口，桌上的食物渐渐变凉，油渐渐凝结在汤的表面，Sean再无胃口，他不知道为什么Alex今天过来了，打扮的这么正式，还精心用发胶定型，身上陌生的男士香水味，这是特地来见自己的？他没有听到摩托车的声音，是开着车来的？他……他是来做什么的？  
“你戒毒了？”放下汤碗，Alex伸开了自己的腿，即使这么久了，他在Sean身边才是最放松的，Sean盯着他的那双腿发呆，愣了两秒才回应“啊？嗯，不吸了。”Sean垂下头，红色的半长卷发在脑后扎成马尾，修长白皙的脖子暴露在灯光下，有几颗熟悉的小雀斑，Alex对每一颗的位置都异常熟悉，他倏忽起身，走到Sean身边，抚摸Sean的脖子，Sean猛地抖了一下，灰蓝色的眸子里有些紧张，然后又温顺地轻轻倚在Alex身上，腿紧紧并了起来，Alex又顺着他的脖子，抚摸他的脊背，Sean的手臂抱住Alex的腰，隔着他的衣服轻吻他的腹肌，手本想摸他的裤裆，不知道想到什么住手了。  
“Sean……”被Sean的亲吻撩拨，Alex一下子把Sean推在椅背上，让他仰起脸来看着他，Alex抚摸他的脸，凝望他的眼睛，看到了他的委屈，心疼地吻上他的唇，捧着他的脸深吻着。Sean觉得自己无法呼吸了，自从分手Alex就没有吻过他，他几乎忘记被Alex亲吻的感觉，珍惜到都没有顾得上喘息，只想紧紧和他唇齿相依。Alex把他从椅子上拉起来，推着他把他推倒在床上，Sean很配合地躺下，一面与他接吻一面解开Alex的腰带，Alex也猴急地扒Sean的衣服，两个人疯狂地亲吻着嘴唇都咬出血来，衣服扯碎了，Sean埋头在Alex胯下，对着他的性器官又亲又舔，捧着含进一个头部，努力地往嘴里吞，Alex揉着他的头发，让Sean吞的更深，Sean抬眼看他，满脸讨好的媚色，Alex突然就冷静下来了，他的小海妖以前那么骄傲，怎么能这样讨好他？他退了出来捧起他的脸，细细密密地亲吻着Sean，舌头伸进他的口腔，挑逗着刚才为他服务的舌头，手与他十指相扣，Sean挺着腰腿缠在Alex的腰上，Alex的性已经坚硬到不用对准，就能挤进去。他这一次动得异常温柔，温柔到好像两个人回到了第一次，没有经验扩张不完善，Sean疼得满头大汗，Alex也疼得脸上通红，只能慢慢地一点点地动。  
“快一点……快一点……用力……痒……”这种温柔的侵占对Sean来说就是一种折磨，固然今天Alex突然一反常态地对他温柔是一种惊喜，但是，他更希望Alex暴虐一些，就和之前那样用力地X他，让他觉得真实一点。Alex不再压制，而是大开大合地用力X他，Sean的叫声让他无比满足，两个人缠在一起，直到高潮过去，也紧紧抱着。  
Sean有很多话想对Alex说，他想说自己从来没有主动吸毒，他不知道自己为什么会染上毒瘾，他从来没有和别的男人或女人做过，他有努力戒毒，他忘不了Alex，他想让Alex继续爱他……  
Alex觉得自己大概疯了，自己明明和自己说好不再来找他，明明已经有了女朋友，她是个护士，自己是警察挺好的，怎么都和Sean这种瘾君子皮条客不沾边！只是一顿饭他就忍不住来找他！他起身伏在Sean下身，替他口了起来，按住不停地动的小海妖，Sean让他转个身，两个人侧卧着，相互为对方口，他们踢掉了被子和枕头，就像两条追逐着彼此的蛇……  
Alex突然在枕头原来的那个位置看到了什么，一个塑料袋里包着透明的晶体，做了那么多年的缉毒警，他抓起那个袋子一摸就明白了，Alex一下子没忍住，就这么射在了Sean脸上，还什么都不知道的Sean仍然在动情地扭动腰肢。  
“你说你戒毒了！”抓着Sean的头发，Alex把他拖了过来拿着那一袋毒品质问，Sean脸上的红晕一下子消失，他想起来了，那天向Angle要的一包，他只用了一点点，因为他实在是疼得受不了了，第二天他就后悔了，随手塞在枕头下，他百口莫辩，因为这的确是他的，他无法对Alex说谎！而Sean的表情在Alex看来就是败露真相的样子，他一拳砸在Sean脸上，Sean惊叫一声被他直接打趴下了，他已经连着几天没有好好吃饭了，而且上次的伤没有好，今天又被Alex猛X了一顿，心里一片茫然，连趴都爬不起来。  
“见鬼去吧！我就不该相信婊子的话！我居然刚才还想……”难怪他越来越瘦！Alex把他拎起来，瞪着脸上覆满精液和血的Sean，Sean惨笑起来“什么？想原谅我吗？我TM该去原谅谁？我说了我不知道为什么会染上毒瘾！Alex！Alex！你想想！我求求你动脑子想想！我怎么会吸毒？”  
“但是事实就是，你吸了，并且当了给钱就能上的婊子！”即使没有穿警服，手铐依然在身上，Alex把Sean拷起来“你被捕了，吸毒并收留吸毒，我有理由怀疑你参与了贩毒！”  
“Alex？”Sean不敢相信自己听到了什么，他只觉得好笑，为了把自己扔进监狱里，真是这种话都能编出来！就算自己最后被证明不是，估计也被监狱里那些被拘留人给轮X了吧？他就这样讨厌自己？“呵呵呵，看在曾经的情谊上，能不能给我个单间？”  
“做梦吧，婊子！你就应该喜欢被一群饥渴的犯人轮到死！”已经气到没有理智了，Alex把他按在床上，把他双手拷了起来，根本没打算给他穿一件衣服。Sean拼命挣扎着“放开我！我不会跟你走的！我就是抗拒执法！你毙了我啊！Alex不要这样对我！你放开！你放开我！至少给我穿上裤子！”Alex穿上衣服，押着他快走到楼梯那里。  
“不要带走他！不要！拜托你！”这边两个人僵持不下，Angle追着Nina跑了上来，刚才楼上的声音惊动了Nina，往常Alex来嫖Sean，都是会锁门和阳台门的，而且Nina会和Peter呆在走廊那头的房间里，但是今天Nina在楼下Angle那里，那个拉丁裔姑娘没有拉住她，她看见一直对她和哥哥很好的Sean大哥哥满脸是血，没有穿衣服，被一个人按着，之前哥哥说这个坏人是条子，条子就是要抓他们，把他们关到有老鼠的地方的坏人。现在坏人要抓走Sean哥哥啦！“不要带走他！不要！”Nina哭泣着冲进来，扑倒Alex身上捶打他，可是她只是个六岁的孩子，被Alex抱了起来，Alex打算把这个可爱的小姑娘送到门口那个忐忑不安的女人手里，可是Sean不知道他要干什么大声吼道“你放开她！她只是小孩而已！Alex！”  
Sean拼命站了起来，想要让他放开Nina，可是他的双手被拷着，他走的跌跌撞撞，掌握不了平衡，从楼梯上滚了下去。


End file.
